bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshiro Junomaru
Hoshiro Junomaru is the Captain of Division 6. 'Appearance' Junomaru is 5'10 with a slim, athletic build. He has slightly wavy black hair that covers his ears and comes down to the nape of his neck- in the front his hair forms bangs that sweep towards the right, just covering his eyebrows. He has an angular face, brown eyes, and small scar on his right wrist. 'Personality' Prideful and aristocratic, Junomaru epitomizes the values of the Sixth Division and his personality truly befits that of a Sixth Division Captain. However, although his serene disposition and mask of indifference might seem to indicate otherwise, Junomaru is set apart from his predecessors in that he is by no means apathetic to other people and their plights- he only maintains such a facade due to his beliefs that wearing one's emotions on one's sleeve leaves that individual at the mercy of others and that emotions only serve to cloud judgement in times where quick thinking and rationale are required. Although unbeknownst to most, these beliefs stem from the very incident that catalyzed his joining of the 13 Court Guard Squads- the death of his grandfather (the only family he had ever known) at the hands of an avian hollow who had used Junomaru's obvious fear to get the better of him. In battle, Junomaru is very calculating and employs strategy very well into his fights; he devises strategies based on the strengths and weaknesses of both himself and his opponent as well as subtle nuances of the battleground that one might normally overlook. 'History' Work in progress 'Zanpakuto' 'Kuroikawa' Kuroikawa (黒い河, "Black River") is a zanpakuto that specializes in the manipulation of fluids- matter that lacks uniform shape and flows freely (Gases and Liquids). It's sealed form takes the shape of a standard katana with a wave-like motif down the blade and a tsuba with an appearance similar to that of the Crest of Friendship. Although its abilities allow it to freely manipulate all fluids (save those within a person's body) it is used to manipulate water and air more so than other fluids due to the abundance of water and air in the natural world as opposed to other fluids. Due to the nature of its abilities, Kuroikawa is extremely versatile and is regarded as one of the most powerful manipulation-type zanpakuto in the Seireitei. 'Inner World' Junomaru's inner world is a small island, at the center of which lies a waterfall with no visible source- the waterfall appears to flow down from the sky. At the base of the waterfall is a small pond with four rivers branching off of it and into the four cardinal directions. The island is situated on a vast, seemingly endless sea that the rivers empty into. 'Zanpakuto Spirit' Kuroikawa's spirit takes the form of a large aquatic serpent with scaly fins and large wings on its back, akin to a leviathan. However, when he engages in combat with Junomaru, he takes the form of a reptilian humanoid sporting a pair of wings on his back and scaly fins protruding from his forearms, shoulders, calves, and his head down to his tail. In this form, Kuroikawa is clothed in nothing but a loincloth and wields a trident with blade like prongs (his unsealed form). 'Release Command' Flow, Kuroikawa! 'Shikai' Blue Reiatsu envelope the entirety of the Zanpakuto before it begins elongating and diverging at the tips, becoming a trident with three flat, blade-like prongs. Shikai Ablities Stabbing the prongs into the ground (or air he's "standing on) Junomaru causes water to erupt all around him and then coalesce into a large wave which is sent barreling towards a foe accompanied by sharp cutting winds. The initial eruption of water can serve as a defensive maneuver, pushing back incoming foes and/or projectiles with its force. Junomaru spins his trident in front of him to create a small wall of compressed water and air. This can effectively block most attacks but has an additional effect when used to block an fluid based attack- if the wall is used to block an incoming fluid based attack, such as water bullets or gusts of wind, the attack is absorbed and the strength of Junomaru's next attack is augmented. 'Bankai' Holding his trident out in front of him, Junomaru spins in slowly, using the middle of the shaft as its axis of rotation. The trident is then dropped (pronged head first) into the ground below him- sinking into the ground whilst creating ripples- as if the ground was liquid. As soon as the last bit of the trident disappears into the ground, a ferocious hurricane suddenly picks up around him- shielding him from the view of his opponent. After a few moments, the hurricane expands- forming an "eye" within which Junomaru and his opponent are isolated. His weapon no longer takes the shape of a trident but is now in the form of two large knuckleblades that are in the shape of the head of Junomaru's zanpakuto in it's trident form. Bankai Abilities As soon as the Bankai is activated, the hurricane expands outwards- creating an "eye" surrounded on all sides by powerful gusts of winds and crashing water- both of which are imbued with reiatsu. Any attempt to leave this "eye" without the authorization of the wielder of the zanpakuto would drain the violator of his reiatsu and vitality, leaving him at the mercy of whoever is left standing. 'Statistics' Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive